


Only Way To Fly

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek2019 [6]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexaweek2019, Day6 - Freeform, Driver Clarke, Driver Lexa, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, NASCAR, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa was born to race, it was in her blood and she'd defied the odds to get where she was today.Clarke went against her parents wishes to follow her dream and now is becoming a threat to the world Lexa has built.When they meet, it's a collision course to the inevitable.





	Only Way To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our contribution for Clexaweek2019 Day 6: Enemies to Lovers
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

The racetrack was Lexa’s domain. It had been since she started racing go-karts at the age of five and fell in love with the speed and thrill of the track. After that, it was only a matter of following her dream and entering the circuit as the first female race car driver.

She opened the door for other woman drivers after she paved the way with her incredible skill and speed on the track. When Lexa was behind the wheel, everything else floated away and nothing else existed beyond the other cars around her.

“You’re making good time, Lex,” Anya’s voice sounded in her helmet, “Keep your turns a little tighter and you’ll keep the lead.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Lexa growled, but knew Anya was only looking out for her. Being the little sister meant Anya was protective even more so after her last accident.

“I know you do,” Anya laughed, “Car coming up on the right.”

Lexa glanced and saw the blue and white car in question, “I see her,” Lexa cut the other driver off so she couldn’t pass which brought a smile to her face, “Griffin is persistent today,” She grumbled under her breath squeezing the wheel tighter.

“She wants to beat you,” Anya fired back, “Careful, she’s gaining on you again.”

“She can try,” Lexa smiled and enjoyed the race even more. Ever since Clarke started on the circuit they butted heads and didn’t get along at all. There was just something about her with her blonde hair, and blue eyes that Lexa couldn’t stand. They'd never been able to hold a civil conversation because it always ended up in a fight.

Mostly it had to do with her entitled attitude and Lexa believed she wasn’t qualified to be here and somehow bought her way here. Lexa resented it because she’d worked her ass off to get here and wasn’t going to let some rich snob come in and snatch it away from her.

Clarke was the new and upcoming female driver and Lexa would be damned if she’d let Clarke steal her spotlight.

Her rear bumper was tapped softly, but it made her hands shift on the wheel. Lexa altered her course just enough for Clarke to fly pass, “Fucking son of a bitch,” Lexa slapped her wheel and crossed the finish line right behind Clarke, “What the fuck was that? Damn it!”

“Calm down, Commander,” Anya chuckled, “What she did was legal, Lex.”

“Like hell it was,” Lexa pulled into her stop and let her crew do her thing. She undid the netting on her door and climbed out. Lexa removed her helmet and slammed it down before she stomped over to Clarke who was climbing out of her own car.

“Lexa,” She heard Anya call in her earpiece, but Lexa ignored her. She was entirely focused on Clarke as she took off her helmet.

“What the fuck was that?” Lexa demanded as she got in Clarke’s face. It made her temper grow when all Clarke did was smirk.

“I call it winning,” Clarke laughed and tried to step around her, but Lexa blocked her path.

“I call it cheating,” Lexa snapped and rose to her full height. She was only a few inches taller than Clarke, but she tried to intimidate her like she’d done to others countless times.

But just like before, Clarke refused to be intimidated and only matched her glare with her own.

“Relax, it was only a practice run,” Clarke shrugged, “Maybe you can beat me when it comes to the actual race,” She shrugged, “I mean it could happen.”

Lexa took a few calming breaths because at the moment all she wanted to do was wipe that smug smirk off Clarke’s face. She took a step forward, “yeah?” Lexa glanced at the track and looked at Clarke again, “I could beat you now.”

“Too bad you’ll have to wait since the track isn’t free for another couple hours,” Clarke grabbed her helmet, “Think you can wait that long before you get your ass kicked again?”

“I won’t lose,” Lexa growled, clenching her jaw. Who did she think she was? No way some newbie was going to get the better of her.

“Actually you just did,” Clarke fired back, her eyes flashing.

“One time, it won’t happen again,” Lexa shook her head, letting Clarke get under her skin. She just had a knack for doing it, time and time again.

Clarke laughed, “Just because your one of the top female racers in the world doesn’t mean shit,” She took a step closer into her personal space.

“I am the top female racer,” Lexa scowled.

“For now.”

She saw red and lifted her hands, “I’ll fuc…” Lexa was cut off by her sister.

“Lexa…” Anya warned, coming up behind her, just as Raven came up behind Clarke. Lexa saw her sister glance at Raven.

“Reyes.”

“Woods,” Raven replied and turned to Clarke. Lexa tried to hear their exchange, but Clarke had turned her back to her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” Anya hissed in her ear. Lexa shook her head not in the mood for one of her sister’s lectures.

“Settling this once and for all,” Lexa matched Anya’s stare with her own, “You’re not going to stop me.”

“Like I’d bother trying,” Anya scoffed, “You’d do it anyway. You’re stubborn as hell.”

Lexa laughed, “Learned from the best,” She nudged her sister’s shoulder, “I need to do this. It’s been like this for months and it’s gotta stop. I intend to make that happen.”

“Okay, Lex,” Anya sighed before she looked over at Raven, “Reyes, can I talk to you for a moment about this idiotic race these two have come up with.”

Lexa saw Raven whisper something else to Clarke before she sauntered over to her, “Make it quick, Woods. I got things to do.”

Anya rolled her eyes and Lexa watched Anya grab Raven’s arm and pull her away. She could hear Raven grumbling, but swore she heard laughter as well. Before she could question it, Clarke in front of her again.

“Meet back here in three hours so I can kick your ass?” Clarke asked, “The track should be empty than.”

“Works for me and not a chance in hell will you beat me again,” Lexa saw the determined glint in Clarke’s eyes, but knew this time, Clarke wouldn’t win.

She’d make sure of it.

-=-

Clarke couldn’t believe the nerve of Lexa accusing her of cheating. Where the hell does she get off thinking that? Just because she grew up rich and had everything she’d ever wanted, didn’t mean she didn’t work her ass off just like everyone else to be here. Yes, her dad was a NASA engineer and her mom a surgeon, but it was their money, not hers.

She never used her parent’s money to finance anything. She had done it all on her own. Clarke knew she was lucky in many regard, but it had been a matter of pride for her to do it on her own. Her parents had respected it and supported her completely until she'd chosen to pursue racing as a career. They thought she would chose a more respectable career, but Clarke didn't listen and here she was.

She knew what people saw when they looked at her, a dumb blonde, but she was not at all what people expected. Clarke only wished that someone would care enough to look beneath the surface and actually see her for once. So far that hadn’t happened and Clarke was doubtful it ever would.

Lexa infuriated her with her superior attitude and know it all stance. Just because she was the first female driver and had been racing longer, didn’t mean she’d be the last. Back in her trailer, Clarke shook her head as she stripped off her racing suit to take a shower even though she knew she’d have to put it back on.

After her shower, she felt more refreshed. Clarke stepped into her bedroom and stopped in her tracks when she heard her phone ring. She sighed when she saw it was her manager and she took a deep breath before she answered, “Hi Mr. Kane.”

“ _Hey, Clarke._ ” he sounded excited. She rubbed her face and braced for whatever he was going to say, “ _I saw your run just now. It was good-_ ”

“But?” she could tell there was going to be a but here. Standing in her towel, she opened her dresser to find something to wear for the next two hours.

“ _What do you mean...but?_ ” he sounded honestly curious. She just snorted softly, finding her ripped black jeans and a plain white tank top. Clarke pulled them out.

“You’re calling for something,” she said.

“ _I was actually hoping you could stop by ‘The Dropship’ in about twenty minutes, make a quick appearance there. We’re in town for a few days and it would be good for promo to be out and seen. But it would also be good for you to do something besides race?_ ”

But racing was her life, she wanted to argue. Before she could though her stomach growled. She glanced at her fridge and thought of the day old ham and cheese sandwich she had in there. Food from the bar and grill sounded so much better, “yeah, yeah I can be there in about fifteen minutes,” she was agreeing faster than she should she knew, but she didn’t want him finding out she accepted Lexa Woods challenge to a after-hours rematch. She was depending on Raven to get the keys to get the track open.

“ _Good,_ ” Kane said, “ _and Clarke_?” he asked.

“Yeah?” she found her boots near the door.

“ _You're getting a little too aggressive out there,_ ” he warned and she winced, that was the ‘but’ she was expecting earlier, “ _tone it down just a little, okay?_ ”

She held her breath a minute. Because he had no idea that it took that type of aggression to win against Woods. He wasn’t the one trying to race her, “do my best.” she muttered anyway.

“ _That’s all I can ask,_ ” Kane replied with a laugh, “ _See you tomorrow._ ”

“Yep,” Clarke hung up and put her boots on. Her stomach rumbled again as she grabbed her keys her 2019 Dodge Challenger Hellcat. A brand new gift to herself that she splurged on and fell in love with when she test drove it.

The drive was quick and as much as Clarke wanted to test its speed, she knew she’d be more likely to be pulled over. She arrived at ‘The Dropship’ that looked pretty busy for being the middle of the day. It was a large metal building like the rest of the buildings in the chain. Parking in the front she took the keys with her, got out of her car and locked the doors.

Her boots crunched the gravel as she walked through the busy parking lot. Groups of people were standing near cars near the door. She felt some of them watching her and waved at them before reaching for the handle of the door. One of the guys in the group must have taken it for an invitation and rushed over and opened the door, “here you go.”

The music from inside poured out onto her. But it didn’t stop her from feeling uneasy with the way his eyes lingered on her body, specifically on her chest before he looked up again, “thank you,” she said anyway, and moved to go inside.

“I’m Finn.” he announced, blocking her way in. He grinned at her and pushed floppy brown hair out of his eyes.

“And I’m Clarke,” she said politely, “it's nice to meet you but I have to-”

“Can I take you out tonight,” He interrupted and Clarke wanted to roll her eyes.

“No,” Clarke tried to move past him, but he blocked her path with his arm.

“Excuse me, is there a problem here?” Lexa stood just behind her. Clarke would recognize her voice anywhere.

“Not at all, sweetheart, but you’re welcome to join,” Finn whistled appreciatively and Clarke felt anger rise up in her.

“You’re a pig and if you don’t move, I’ll make you move,” Clarke threatened, but all Finn did was laugh.

Lexa spoke up, “Clarke?” She could tell that Lexa was surprised to see her.

“Yeah,” She turned around briefly before rounding on Finn, “Are you going to move?”

“Not until you agree to go out with me,” Finn licked his lips and looked her up and down again and did the same to Lexa.

Before Clarke could reply, Lexa stood head to toe with him, “Move, please,” She gritted out.

“No,” He cackled, but turned into a howl of pain when Lexa wrenched his arm behind his back.

“I warned you,” Lexa snapped and pushed him away from the door.

“You bitch!” Finn snarled and went to shove her when he was picked up from behind, “Let me go, what the fuck dude?”

“You’re causing a scene and harassing these women. That’s not acceptable here,” Clarke looked up to see a huge bearded guy with his tattooed arms wrapped around Finn.

“What’s it matter to you?” Finn fired back.

“As this is my establishment, it matters a lot to me,” He whispered something in Finn’s ear that made him pale, “Are we understood?”

Clarke glanced at Lexa to see her smile and realized she rarely saw Lexa smile. She thought Lexa had a beautiful smile. Clarke shook her head wondering where the hell that thought came from.

Finn nodded and scrambled away quickly, but Clarke got the feeling she would see him again.

“Thank you,” Clarke said to the guy and turned to Lexa. She couldn’t very well not thank her as well since she came to her rescue first, Thank you, Lexa.”

“You’re welcome,” There was an odd look in her eyes that Clarke couldn’t decipher, but Lexa nodded and slipped inside before Clarke could say anything more.

“I don’t stand for the kind of crap. I’m Ryder,” He smiled and Clarke immediately liked him.

“Clarke, nice to meet you,” She held out her hand and it was swallowed up by Ryder’s massive hand.

“Your meal and the other woman’s meal is on me,” Ryder said with a smile, “Least I can do for having put up with the likes of him.”

“That’s not necess…” Clarke stopped when Ryder held up a hand.

“Please,” Ryder asked and he looked so upset, Clarke couldn't turn him down.

Clarke gave in and nodded.

“Thank you, will you let your friend know, please?” Ryder glanced behind her, “I’m sorry, I need to go. Nice meeting you as well.”

Before Clarke could protest and tell him Lexa wasn’t her friend, he was gone.

“Fuck,” Clarke mumbled and made her way inside to find Lexa.

Stepping inside, Clarke took a look around in appreciation. From what she could see, it was a two level place with the bar on both floors from what she could see. The top floor looked more like a dance floor and a few pool tables. The bottom floor had the bar top of one side and tables and booths scattered throughout. Clarke loved the space theme they had going in this one with a meteor painted on one wall, stars on the ceiling and the galaxy on the other walls. It was painted all blue and black.

It was awesome and reminded her of ‘The Ark’ back home. She wondered if this was a chain, but figured she could ask later. Right now, she needed to find Lexa and let her know what Ryder said.

She looked around and finally spotted Lexa sitting in a booth in the back with a drink in her hand. Clarke wondered if it was alcohol and made her way over. She stood there a moment until, Lexa noticed her.

“Can I help you?” Lexa asked and Clarke felt the bite as normal and her mind drifted to what it would be like for Lexa to actually bite her. She quickly shook her head of that train of thought. Lexa was the enemy, nothing more.

“That better not be alcohol?” Clarke leaned a hip against her table and took a moment to admire Lexa’s low cut black henley shirt, tight jeans and boots. It was a contrast to her racing suit, Clarke was used to seeing her in. Clarke had to admit she looked good.”

“It’s a coke,” Lexa rolled her eyes, but didn’t look at her which bothered, Clarke more than she wanted to admit.

“That’s good. Can’t have you losing tonight and blaming it on something else,” Clarke laughed and took another moment to admire Lexa. She’d be blind not to notice how good looking Lexa was with her chestnut hair and emerald eyes.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “I don’t drink and drive, Clarke,” she took a drink, “is there something I can help you with?” Clarke did not miss the way Lexa’s eyes looked her up and down.

“Yeah,” Clarke swallowed thickly, “I just came to tell you that the owner said our meals are on the house. He was the guy that saw what happened at the door.”

“That’s nice of him,” Lexa commented, “Anything else?”

“That was all,” Clarke wasn’t sure why she lingered, but she did, “Where’s your team?”

“Busy.”

“I see,” Clarke looked around, “So all alone?”

“Yes,” Lexa kept her gaze steady on her, “Is that a problem.”

“No, just an observation.”

“Okay…” Lexa looked at her menu and Clarke glanced back to see another pretty brunette making her way to Lexa’s table.

“Oh I see,” Clarke moved out of the way as the other woman almost barrelled into her in order to get to Lexa.

“See what?” Lexa asked, but Clarke didn’t answer. Instead she headed to the bathroom feeling a sense of loss that she didn’t understand.

Clarke took her time in the restroom, but her stomach growled again and she knew she needed to eat. Clarke made her way out of the bathroom only to almost crash into Lexa.

“What the hell?” Clarke snapped and did her best to keep her eyes on Lexa’s and not on her pouty lips. What is wrong with me? Clarke wondered and took a step back.

“Maybe you should watch where you’re going,” Lexa fired back and went to move past her, but there was barely enough room for one person, let alone two.

“Shouldn’t you be with your date,” Clarke ran a hand over her hair and stared Lexa down.

“She’s not my date, she was an eager fan,” Lexa shook her head, “What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t.”

Lexa leveled her with a look, but Clarke didn’t back down, “Sounds like someone is jealous.”

“As if,” Clarke scoffed. That was the most hilarious thing she’d ever heard.

“Than why does it bother you?” Lexa took a step forward as Clarke took a step back, but she was backed up against the sink and had nowhere to else to go.

“It doesn’t,” Clarke raised her chin and met Lexa’s eyes that were swirling with anger, humor and if she wasn’t mistaken, lust.

The last one sent her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Lexa leaned closer, “Whatever you say, Griffin. Now excuse me, I need to use the restroom. I have a race to prepare for.”

“One you’re going to lose,” Clarke smirked, “See you on the track.”

“We’ll see,” Lexa winked and went into the stall, locking it behind her.

Clarke shook her head. Lexa had to be just messing with her to throw her off her game so she’d be less focused on the track.

That was the only explanation for the weird feelings she felt.

It had to be.

-=-

After finishing her delicious cheeseburger and fries, Lexa made her way out of the grill, her keys tight in her hand. She glanced around to notice the asshole from earlier was nowhere to be found. When she walked up and saw a guy harassing a woman, Lexa couldn’t let it stand. She had to step in because Lexa could tolerate a lot of things, but disrespect.

She hadn’t even realized it was Clarke at first and felt guilty for checking her out a moment before helping. Clarke had looked almost unrecognizable off the track. It was the first time they’d run into each other and Lexa wasn’t prepared at all for the alluring sight of Clarke all dressed up.

Clarke was gorgeous.

Lexa ran a hand through her hair and grabbed her helmet from where she kept it locked. She sighed, slid the helmet on and closed the visor. She turned the key in her Harley and caught quite a few appreciative looks, but Lexa ignored them. She revved up before taking off and doing a wheelie out of the parking lot.

This bike was her project and she was glad that it was finally finished. She had built it herself and was very proud to show it off. It as electric blue and had a suped up engine. It was faster than normal and Lexa loved it.

In no time, Lexa was back at her trailer and saw she had enough time to change and make it to the track. Her mind drifted back to how Clarke had acted when the fan had came by and flirted with her. It really had seemed like Clarke was jealous, but maybe Lexa was imagining things because they despised each other.

No way that was possible.

Clarke was only trying to get a rise out of her. It seemed like anytime they were in any sort of contact, Clarke enjoyed pushing her buttons. On more than one occasion, Lexa had taken the bait and had to reign herself in before she did something she’d regret.

Today seemed different and Lexa couldn’t put a finger on it.

Now was not the time to dwell on it. She had a race to win and Lexa would damned if she gave Clarke another opportunity to rub it in her face.

Not again.

With a look of determination, Lexa put on her racing suit and headed back the short distance to the track. Lexa found Clarke standing by her car with a smug smile on her face. Dressed in her racing suit as well, but she couldn’t help remember what she had been wearing earlier in the evening.

“You’re late,” Clarke stepped towards her.

“I’m right on time,” Lexa fired back, “We doing this or not?”

“We are,” Clarke grabbed her helmet, “Ten laps?”

“Sounds good,” Lexa took her own helmet and put it on, “Time to kick your ass.”

“We’ll see.” Clarke climbed into her car.

Lexa climbed in and once again, the feeling of rightness settled over her. She drove up to the start line with Clarke next to her. She held up three fingers and waited for Clarke’s nod. Lexa counted down and they were off.

The oval was two miles. For the first half mile they ran neck in neck. The speed was exhilarating as she drove faster and faster and she was almost able to forget about Clarke as she got lost in it. It was one of the reasons she liked racing, to forget.

But at that second Clarke’s blue car whipped past her in a blur, “fuck!” she shouted, hitting the accelerator harder to catch her, “don’t even fucking say anything, Anya.” Lexa growled into her helmet before remembering, Anya wasn’t there.

She was alone.

A smile crossed Lexa’s face at the realization and she sped up. If Clarke liked playing dirty, she could too. After the third lap she was neck in neck with Clarke again and Lexa cast a quick glance over at her and smiled before returning her eyes to the track,

Clarke smirked and when Lexa came up next to her again. She had to give Lexa credit, she was a hell of a driver, but she was still gonna win.

“Rae!” Clarke cursed when Lexa’s red car flew by her around the bend. There were still five laps to go so she had time to catch up, “You’re not there!”

Clarke hit her steering wheel, but kept it steady. Her mom had wanted her to become a doctor, but ever since she was little, she had a thing for speed and fell in love with racing. It terrified her parents, but they supported her. Clarke had taken her mom for a ride and her face was ashen by the time the ride was finished. Her dad on the other hand, had loved it.

She smiled at the memory and picked up by her pace. By the eight lap, Clarke was neck and neck with Lexa again. Clarke looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up before she switched gears and made her car go even faster.

Clarke had the lead going into the last lap by half a car length, but in racing it might as well be a mile. She smiled big as they went around the last bend, but suddenly Lexa was there and she was pushed away just enough for Lexa to pass.

“No, no, no!” Clarke crossed the finish light after Lexa. She’d lost and after all her trash talking, Clarke knew Lexa wasn’t going to let her live it down. Ahead, Lexa’s car slid to a stop and Clarke pulled hers to a stop behind hers.

The adrenaline rush burned in Lexa’s veins. She’d won. Every muscle in her body felt alive as she scrambled out of her car, tore her helmet off, threw it aside and strode toward Clarke, in time to see her climbing out as well.

“I’ll beat you next time, Woods.” Clarke whipped her helmet off, “if it were-”

Propelled forward by her victory, and from earlier in the bathroom, Lexa bodily pushed Clarke against her blue car and before she even knew it, suddenly, Lexa was kissing Clarke, the woman who drove her crazy and tested her patience. The kiss burned like fire. She felt her own eyes roll back in her head as Clarke’s lips froze in shock for a second before she dropped her helmet and started kissing her right back.

Clarke’s arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her closer. Lexa heard a moan and wasn’t sure who it came from. She pulled back and looked in Clarke’s eyes that were dilated with arousal. She went to lean back again when she heard a sound behind her.

Lexa jumped back quickly just as Raven and Anya strode around the corner.

“Oh shit, I’m late,” Raven groaned and went over to Clarke. Lexa watched Anya hold up her hands and head her way.

“Sorry, Lex. I was busy,” Anya apologized.

“Busy with what exactly?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow at her, not entirely believing her sister.

“Trying to score you another sponsor,” Anya waved her hand away, “Anyways, who won?”

Lexa looked over at Clarke to find her already watching her. She tore her gaze away and looked back at her sister, “I did.” Lexa grinned widely. But her heart was still racing a mile a minute. Why had she kissed Clarke? Worse, she could still feel the tingle of the kiss.

“Way to go, Lex,” Anya slapped her on the back, “You showed her who was boss,” Anya grinned.

Raven looked over when she heard Anya, but Lexa’s focus was on Clarke, “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Raven rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets, “one time. I’ll bet she even let you-”

“It’s fine, Raven,” Clarke spoke at last. Her eyes moved to Lexa, “Lexa gave me a run for my money. She won fair and square.”

The looks of shock that circulated the little group mirrored Lexa’s own.

Lexa glanced at Raven and shrugged her shoulders, “It was a good race,” Lexa held out her hand to Clarke, “Good job,” Clarke took her hand and Lexa ignored the jolt when their hands touched.

“You too,” Clarke smirked, “Same time tomorrow?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

“Is this going to be a thing with you two now?” Anya asked.

“Maybe,” Lexa smiled and nodded at Clarke.

Raven interrupted, “You two are ridiculous,” Lexa watched her walk off with Clarke following behind her.

“Bye,” Clarke smiled and waved.

Lexa held up a hand and felt Anya throw an arm around her shoulders.

“Drink?”

“Please,” Lexa watched Clarke disappear and felt that something had shifted between them.

She just wasn’t sure what.

-=-

A half hour later Lexa sat at a table in a nearby bar. Lights flashed and people danced to the pounding music. Staring at nothing she threw back a drink of her whiskey.

She had kissed Clarke. She had walked right over to her and properly kissed her.

Lexa threw back another drink.

Across from her, Anya sat staring and looking her up and down, “fuck, Lex, what are you doing?”

Lexa’s glass was empty. She had asked for the bottle and poured another drink, “drinking,” she answered, “What does it look like?”

“Okay, smartass,” Anya rolled her eyes, “You don’t usually slam them back like that, so what gives.”

“Nothing,” Lexa retorted and went to pour another, but Anya snatched the bottle from her.

“You need to slow down,” Anya snapped, but Lexa wasn’t having it.

She’d kissed Clarke and wanted to forget about it for now. Easier said than done as she could still taste her no matter how much whiskey she’d drank already.

“I don’t have any races scheduled for a couple weeks, I can have one night to blow off steam,” Lexa fired back.

“True, but blow off steam from what exactly?” Anya answered and set the bottle on the table, but not within reach of Lexa.

“Nothing,” Lexa scowled and raised her hand to the server.

“Bullshit,” Anya laid a hand over hers, “You know I’m going to keep pestering you until you tell me. I’m your sister so you know how good I am at it.”

Lexa knew all too well how skilled Anya could be in that department. It still annoyed her to this day, “I kissed Clarke,” She mumbled.

“I’m sorry, please repeat that because there is no way I heard that correctly,” Anya’s face would have been comical if it was any other situation.

“You heard correctly,” Lexa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Wow, I can’t say I saw that coming,” Anya smiled and looked over her shoulder, “Speak of the devil.”

“What,” Lexa whipped around to see the one person she was trying to forget walked into the bar. Clarke Griffin was dressed in black leather tonight and Lexa felt her mouth go dry as she watched her stroll through the crowds with two brunettes. One was Raven, Lexa realized. The other she hadn’t met. Lexa grunted and shook her head and threw back another drink. She swallowed while watching Clarke just to in time for the blonde to turn and their eyes to meet.

Anya just smiled and shook her head.

All the noise and everyone else in the room faded away, “Fuck…”

Clarke turned to head another direction and Lexa wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or get up and chase after her.

“Lexa…” Anya’s voice tried to break into her thoughts, but she was looking at how good Clarke looked right now as she walked away. And how good she had tasted and felt against her body.

“Lex?”

Raven stopped Clarke and Lexa watched her motion their way. When Clarke looked their way in response and their eyes met again, it was like time stood still. If she were any less a woman, Lexa might have hidden behind the bottle in front of her, but she wasn’t. She was a Woods, so instead of hiding, Lexa sat up straighter and met Clarke’s eyes dead on, even daring a small smirk at her.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, but a small smile graced her lips and before Lexa realized, the three of them were in front of their booth.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Anya smiled and Lexa noticed her eyes lingered a beat too long on Raven, but before she questioned it, Raven spoke up.

“Apparently this place will let any riff raff in here,” Raven glared at Anya.

“Enough,” The brunette that Lexa didn’t know, “Be nice, Rae.”

Lexa looked between them, but her own gaze lingered on Clarke.

“Please join us,” Anya gestured for them to slide in. Lexa watched as Raven slid in next to Anya with the other woman next to her which left Clarke to sit next to her. She moved over a little bit, elbowing Anya in the stomach as she did.

“You’re welcome to sit, Clarke,” Lexa did her best not to stare at Clarke’s exposed cleavage as she moved closer to her.

“Thanks,” Clarke slid in next to her and Lexa had to stifle a groan when Clarke’s thigh brushed against her, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce O,”Lexa looked across at the brunette in question, “This is Octavia, my best friend from back home who came to visit for the week. O, this is Anya and Lexa.”

“Oh I’ve heard all about you, Lexa,” Octavia smiled mischievously and Lexa wondered just exactly she’d heard.

“Care to share?” Lexa took a sip of her drink, but she did feel Clarke stiffen next to her.

Anya chimed in, “Yes, please share.”

“We need to order drinks,” Raven waved a hand to get the attention of the server who approached their table. Everyone ordered including her and Anya. Lexa was surprised Clarke had ordered a whiskey as well, “Now, please do share, Octavia.”

“Oh, it’s not much, just some things I’ve heard about you on the track,” Lexa saw her eyes flick to Clarke who let out a groan, “Other things I’ve read.”

“Who’s hungry?” Clarke spoke up, “We need food.”

“I could eat,” Raven laughed.

“Me too,” Anya and Octavia said together, but when Clarke looked at her, all she did was shrug, her voice failing her in the moment.

“Awesome,” The server dropped off their drinks and they quickly ordered food for the table, “How’s Lincoln?

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

“My boyfriend,” Octavia answered, “He’s fantastic and…” She held out her hand, “He proposed!”

Clarke reached across her and grabbed Octavia’s hand. Lexa tried to ignore how good it felt to have Clarke pressed against her. Her mind went back to their kiss earlier and couldn’t stop a groan from spilling out.

Luckily nobody heard.

At least she thought so until Clarke slanted her a look, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I just got here, C!” Octavia gushed with a smile and even Lexa who didn’t know her could see how happy she was.

“Congratulations!” Anya and Raven cheered at the same time. Lexa raised an eyebrow at how in sync they were. Last she knew, Anya couldn’t stand Raven, much like Lexa couldn’t stand Clarke.

Three months later, Lexa kissed her and wasn’t even sure why. She was so lost in thought that she missed how the guy proposed, but figured it didn’t really matter if she knew or not. It took her a few seconds to realise everyone was looking at her as though waiting for her to reply. She plastered a smile on her face only because she wasn’t sure what else to do, “congratulations.” Lexa raised her glass at Octavia. It was a gesture they all copied and she drank it down absently more aware of Clarke’s laugh than anything else.

“I’m so happy for you, O!” Clarke was still laying across her, “We should dance!”

Anya, Raven and Octavia all whooped in excitement and scurried off to the dance floor. Clarke stood up, but looked at her.

“Oh, no I don’t dance,” Lexa shook her head, “you go ahead.”

“Not unless you’re coming with me,” Clarke put her hands on her hips and stared her down, “It can be easy or hard, you choose?”

Lexa debated her options, her irritation growing at how damn stubborn Clarke was. One of the many reasons they don’t get along. She took a sip of her drink and shook her head again.

“You asked for it,” Clarke stepped forward and knelt on the seat.

“What..what are you doing?” Lexa gulped with Clarke so close again.

Clarke didn’t answer, instead grabbed a cherry and wrapped her lips around it. Lexa’s mouth dropped open as Clarke sucked and within a minute, Clarke produced a tied cherry stem when she stuck out her tongue.

“So, you coming or what?” Clarke husked in her ear and stood up.

If Clarke kept looking at her like that, Lexa thought she just might. It took a second for her brain to catch up, “Umm...what?”

“Come dance with me?” Clarke laughed and held out her hand.

Whether it was a mistake or not, Lexa took her hand and let Clarke pull her up and lead her through the people on the crowded dance floor. Anya and Raven and Octavia were all in a group nearby, she wasn’t sure in the flashing lights just who was dancing with who. But she caught Anya’s look at her before Clarke stopped walking so Lexa looked at her instead. Blue eyes stared back, and everything around them fell away, even the beat of the music. And why was her heart thundering in her chest?

The pounding only got worse when Clarke stepped in and slid her hands around Lexa’s neck, “I don’t believe you when you say you don’t know how to dance?” Clarke started dancing against her and it was doing insane things to Lexa’s senses. She wasn’t sure she was going to make it through the next few minutes if this kept on, “someone with all your talent.” Clarke smirked at her coyly.

That knocked Lexa out of it, the music came back in slowly as she pulled Clarke against her by her hips. She heard Clarke moan and Lexa wanted more than anything to kiss Clarke like she did earlier, “Why don’t you show me your moves?” Lexa whispered in her ear.

It was the wrong question. Because Clarke suddenly moved up closer to her and started wiggling sinfully against her.

“Like this?” Clarke purred and Lexa swallowed thickly. She put her hand on Clarke’s lower back and pulled her closer so she could feel the fullness of Clarke’s breasts against her own. They began moving deliberately together, Lexa letting Clarke lead, step for step, their breaths falling in increasingly heated waves in the shrinking space between their lips.

It would be so easy to kiss her. Her every sense was attuned to Clarke, to the scent of her perfume, the warmth of her skin and the intimate way Clarke’s thighs held her own. Lexa groaned softly at the feeling of Clarke’s hips rocking against her leg. Lexa drew in a deep, shuddering breath at the sound of Clarke whispering her name on a man that sent the desire flickering in her belly since Clarke walked in into nearly an uncontrollable blaze.

Lexa closed her eyes and just barely resisted the urge to capture Clarke’s lips in a kiss that would have put on one hell of show for everybody around them including their friends, “Fuck.”

Clarke looked up at her, her face flushed and sweat beading her forehead, everything around them seem to fade away as Clarke licked her lips and leaned in. Lexa closed her eyes, but they snapped open when Clarke was yanked from her grasp. Her eyes snapped open to see Octavia and Raven pulling her away.

Lexa watched her go, unable to stop her. She didn’t want to stand in the middle of the dance floor, so she quickly made her way back to their booth and ordered another whiskey. The dance with Clarke had left her parched and she needed to wet her throat.

“Nice dance moves, Commander,” Anya laughed came back with a couple beers in her hands.

“Shut up, An,” Lexa was in no mood for her sister’s teasing. She was so turned on that she could barely think straight.

“It looked like you two were about to have sex out there,” Anya held up her beer, “If you don’t want anyone to think anything, you might want to reign it in.”

Lexa sighed, knowing her sister was right, but it seemed where Clarke was concerned, she lost all her inhibitions. She wasn’t sure what to think about that, especially when she looked past Anya back at the dance floor to see Clarke already looking at her. She mouthed something, but Lexa couldn’t make it out. She understood when Clarke started making her way to the bathroom.

“I’ll keep that mind,” Lexa rolled her eyes and polished off her drink, “If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” Without waiting for a smartass reply, Lexa was up and out of her seat hurrying through the throngs of people congregated on the dance floor. She finally ended up in the darkened hallway that led to the bathrooms.

She pushed the door open and looked around for Clarke, but didn’t see her. Lexa scratched the back of her head wondering if she misread the situation. She sighed and went to leave when a hand snatched her arm and yanked her into a stall.

Lexa automatically pulled the door shut behind her, Clarke closed the space between them, moving close enough that their chests were touching, rising and falling in a rapid, synchronized pace.

With not a word between them, Clarke fully pressed her back against the wall, gently biting down and sucking Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth.

She was pretty sure she whimpered and couldn’t help but be embarrassed because she was the one who made women whimper, not the other way around. Lexa needed to be in control, but when she felt Clarke kiss her again. They both became more aggressive, exploring each other’s mouth their tongues as each touch caused more air to disappear from the tiny stall, replaced with what felt like fire lapping at every part of her body.

Lexa had never felt something so intense before. Her hand slid down Clarke’s back as they pulled one another closer, the minimal space that had existed, disappeared completely as their bodies connected and molded around another. Lexa felt slightly hesitant, but the alcohol in her veins was pushing it away. She couldn’t help but run her fingers down the indent of Clarke’s back, muscle and softness separated from her bare fingers by only the sheer fabric of Clarke’s shirt.

Clarke put her hands in Lexa’s hair, pulling lightly and sending a chill down her spine. She had never thought she was into having her hair pulled before, but when it was with Clarke, it gave her a surge of excitement. It was hard to contain and sent jolts of electricity down the nape of her neck and flaring across her body.

Knowing any words she could come up with wouldn’t come out correctly considering she could barely form a coherent sentence, Lexa tried to regain some control. She grabbed Clarke’s wrists and slowly backed her across the small space, reversing their positions so that she was in charge.

Physically at least, emotionally, she was all over the place.

The smoothness of Clarke’s skin made Lexa’s breathing hitch as she gently ran the pad of her thumb across the inside of Clarke’s wrists, exploring the soft expanse of pale skin as she felt the thrum of Clarke’s pulse at the base of her wrist. She knew her pulse was the same as she buried her head into Clarke’s neck, biting and gently sucking at Clarke’s earlobe, moving lower to her pulsepoint as her teeth nibbled along the exposed skin she could find.

She slid her leg between Clarke’s legs, wanting to get as close as possible to her. Clarke’s fingers were still wrapped in her hair, exposing Lexa’s jawline and Clarke peppered fast, hot kissed down her chin, across her neck and down her chest.

Lexa was wearing a bra, but Clarke deftly unclasped it behind her and was now freely able to access her breasts that had been trying to push their way out under the constraint of arousal since this whole situation began what felt like forever ago on the dance floor.

It felt cliche, but Lexa felt like she died and went to heaven when Clarke pulled her erect nipple into her mouth after pulling her shirt down, and rolling her nipple with her tongue before lightly sucking on her exposed skin. Lexa let out an exasperated moan after Clarke removed her mouth and let the cold air of the bathroom to contradict the hot wetness that had only moments ago been enveloped in Clarke’s dextrous mouth.

The air in the stall had already turned thick and musky and Lexa had no idea if anyone else was in the bathroom with them. Truly though, it wouldn’t have made a difference in that moment.

All that existed was Clarke, her enemy.

She was too far gone to stop whatever this was and more importantly wherever it was going. Lexa hoped it ended in a satisfying way for both of them and wouldn’t mind hearing Clarke crying out her name.

With that thought in mind, Lexa pressed further into Clarke, and heard a moan escape her mouth. She pushed harder, vaguely aware they were in public, but was unable to control the rhythm of her hips. Lexa could feel Clarke arching back into her, giving as much as she was receiving which only intensified the situation.

Lexa was already starting to feel the pull deep in her core with Clarke’s mouth was hot and wet on her chest. It was a feeling that she hadn’t felt from another person and one lately she had only elicited on her own.

Clarke had her almost there in less than ten minutes.

Focusing on ensuring Clarke felt as good as she did, Lexa slowly cupped her hand around Clarke’s breast and hearing Clarke cry out shot straight to her core. She released Clarke’s wrist that had remained pinned against the wall and used that hand to slowly brush over erect nipples that were straining against Clarke’s bra. She deftly unhooked with it one hand and when their chests brushed together again, only the thin of material separated their bare chests.

Lexa gasped at the contact and was even more turned on than before.

Hungrily, Lexa yanked up Clarke’s shirt to her shoulders and squeezed her chest and ground her hips in Clarke, their bodies moving in perfect sync with Lexa’s thigh between Clarke’s and Clarke’s between hers. Lexa began to feel her body pulsing harder and harder, frantically working toward a release and a conclusion to what had been building since their first kiss on the racetrack.

“Fuck,” Clarke cried out as she pushed back into Lexa, pushing them even closer. The friction between them built into a frenzy in a tangle of limbs.

Clarke’s words sent her over the edge and a well placed knee pushed deftly between her quivering legs. Stars exploded behind her eyes and caused her to push into Clarke even harder than before, her hips bucking frantically as she sought to maintain composure. Sweaty and out of breath, Lexa closed her mouth over Clarke’s and arched against her, an orgasm radiated through her and leaving her feeling exhausted.

She couldn’t be sure, but based on the way Clarke had thrown her head back with a moan and pulling Lexa’s hair harder than before, Lexa was fairly certain she’d too found release they’d both been searching for.

With a few deep inhales to catch her breathe, Lexa looked slightly down at Clarke who she still had pinned to the wall with her body, the realization slowly seeping into her consciousness about what just happened. THey were both sweating and their bodies still slowly rocking together as the audible breathing began to still.

Clarke’s eyes were heavy and lidded, a small smile creeping across her plump, full lips, now even more swollen. Lexa could only imagine what hers looked like in that moment.

Lexa slammed back to reality when she heard the door open and her sister’s voice, “Lex, you in here?”

“Yeah,” Lexa did her best to keep her voice even.

“Okay…you good?”

“Yeah,” Lexa kept her eyes locked on the stall door, avoiding looking at Clarke.

“Whatever you say, are you ready to leave?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll be out,” Lexa prayed her sister would listen.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Anya’s voice retreated and the bathroom door closed again.

“Fuck,” Lexa pulled away. She felt like a hormone driven teenager and immediately became embarrassed with her inability to control herself and her actions. A blush spread across her entire body, made worse from the blood still rushing through her veins from her orgasm. Lexa clasped her bra back and fixed her shirt, “Sorry, I gotta go.”

Clarke nodded, an indecipherable look on her face, “I should get back too, I know my friends are wondering where I am,” She fixed her bra and shirt back into place as well, “You go out first and I’ll be a couple minutes behind you.”

“Look…” Lexa had no idea what to say, “I…” She shook her head, “I’ll see you on the track tomorrow.”

“For sure,” Clarke said and Lexa made her escape quickly, her thoughts all over the place as she hurried to find Anya and leave even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Lexa wasn’t sure how it happened, but Clarke went from being her enemy to something so much more.

Clarke was never far from her mind the rest of the night.

-=-  
The next couple weeks ended up being extremely busy for Clarke and she barely had a moment to breath, let alone see or talk to Lexa outside the track. She had photo shoots, training, talks with her sponsors and other responsibilities that surprisingly didn’t revolve around racing, but her mind constantly replayed what happened in the bathroom with Lexa. Clarke tried to chalk up to having too much to drink. She knew that wasn’t the case though.

She’d been drawn to Lexa since she met her even when she couldn’t stand her, the attraction between them was there. Clarke sat back in her chair, her tracksuit was pulled off her arms and hanging down as she guzzled a bottle of water. Her white tank top was soaked in sweat and Clarke debated pouring the remainder of the bottle over herself, but didn’t care to give everyone a free show.

A white shirt and water did not mix.

Clarke titled her head back as the memories of the night with Lexa flashed across her mind. There was such chemistry between them that when they came together, it was explosive. It sent shivers down her spine just remembering it.

A voice behind her yanked her from her daydream, “Look at you slacking as usual,” The person sneered and Clarke did her best not to react. It was exactly what she wanted.

“Hello Echo,” Clarke didn’t need to turn around as Echo came to stand right in front of her with her arms crossed, glaring down her at her, “What do I owe for the pleasure of your company?”

“At the race tomorrow, I want you to lose,” Echo got straight to the point and Clarke’s only reaction was to raise an eyebrow.

“And why would I do that?” Clarke asked as her mind ran through the different reasons. Echo was a racer, nowhere near as good as her or Lexa or even Nia, but for her to resort to this had very curious.

“Because it would be in your best interest,” Echo leaned over her and Clarke didn’t like the feeling of being talked down to, so she quickly stood up. It had Echo stumbling back a step in surprise.

“That won’t be happening,” Clarke growled, “If I was you, I would get the hell out of here before I throw you out.”

“You don’t scare me, Griffin,” Echo fired back and got up in her face, “We wouldn’t want an accident to happen because of a malfunction.”

“Are you seriously threatening me?” Clarke balled her fist and it took all her control not to punch Echo in her smug face.

“Think of it as more of a warning,” Echo laughed, but her face drained of color suddenly that it had Clarke whipping around.

Lexa was standing behind her, the look on her face was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Her jaw was clenched and her usually vibrant green eyes were cold and hard.

“Would you like to repeat that, Echo?” Lexa’s voice was low, but Clarke could the contempt in her voice.

“It’s just a friendly heads up is all,” Echo stumbled back, but still wore a sneer on her face, “Don’t mind me, I’ll be going..” She gestured behind her before she turned and ran out like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Clarke shook her head because of course the one person Echo was afraid of would come to her rescue.

Clarke took a deep breath before turning and facing Lexa, “How much did you hear?” She took a moment to admire Lexa in her own red and black suit with her helmet tucked under her arm. Clarke thought she looked even more beautiful than she did that night in the bar. She squared her shoulders as she met Lexa’s eyes as this was the first time they’d had a chance to talk.

“Enough,” Lexa unclenched her jaw and her eyes were slowly getting their warmth back, “You shouldn’t let her threaten you like that.”

“I was handling it,” Clarke sighed and pinched between her eyes, a headache brewing, “It’s not like I expected it.”

Lexa looked doubtful, but nodded, “Then I apologize, Clarke. I just can’t stand Echo.”

“I thought it was Nia that you hated.”

“Hate is a strong word, but in Nia’s case that would be true,” Lexa’s mask slipped completely, “Echo does Nia’s bidding, so please be vigilant,” Lexa’s eyes blazed with an emotion, Clarke wasn’t sure of that had her nodding.

“I will, if you will,” Clarke countered and a small half smile graced Lexa’s lips quickly before it disappeared.

“As you wish, Clarke,” Lexa paused, “Listen, can…”

“Lexa...I…” Clarke said at the same time, but stopped when they both talked at the same time, “You first.”

“No, you go ahead.”

“Clarke took a deep breath, but before she could say anything else, Raven walked in, “Griff, let’s go, we need you on the track and see if the improvement I made…” Clarke saw Raven freeze as she looked back and forth between her and Lexa before she smiled, “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing,” Clarke said at the same time as Lexa which only had Raven’s grin widening, “Lexa was just backing me up with Echo.”

Raven’s grin was replaced by a snarl, “What did that bitch want?” Clarke couldn’t help but smile knowing how protective her best friend was.

“The usual threats,” Clarke shrugged like it was no big deal, but Lexa spoke up beside her.

“Just watch your back, and Raven, check everything twice. I wouldn’t put it past Echo or Nia to do something shady to win tomorrow.”

“Aye, aye, Commander,” Raven saluted, “Oh btw, Anya is looking for you.”

“Thank you,” Lexa turned to look at Clarke, “Good luck tomorrow.”

“You too,” Clarke watched Lexa leave and sighed because there was so much left unsaid between them. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Raven was watching her, “What?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all,” Raven shook her head, “seriously though, next time Echo is here, come get me.”

“No need, I handled it,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “What is that you wanted me to check?”

Raven’s eyes lit up like Clarke knew they would, “Oh just come and see. It’s going to be great.”

“Is it legal, Rae?”

“Of course, I’m not stupid,” Raven chuckled.

Clarke looked at her doubtfully, “You better not get me disqualified,” She warned following her.

“I would never, don’t you trust me?”

“Sometimes,” Clarke answered honestly, “You don’t have the best track record though.”

“Touche, but trust me on this,” Raven pleaded.

“Okay,” Clarke smiled, thinking back on her short conversation with Lexa.

She looked forward to finishing it and finding out what Lexa was going to say. Clarke knew it would bug her until she saw Lexa again.

-=-

The race was going well with Lexa in the lead with six laps to go. She had been battling for the lead back and forth with Clarke. She had to admit, Clarke was a formidable opponent and she couldn’t help but smile when she glanced in the rearview and saw Clarke on her tail.

“Griffin is on your ass again,” Anya spoke through her headset, “Maybe she just likes being behind you.”

Lexa flushed and was glad she was alone in her car.

“I’m aware she’s there, An,” Lexa shook her head and looked in the mirror again and saw Echo’s car closing the gap quicker than she anticipated. The threat she heard was in the back of her mind and so far, Echo hadn’t done a thing.

With four laps to go, time was running out and Lexa hoped Echo wouldn’t do anything stupid. Lexa gripped the steering wheel tightly as she raced around the corner, cutting Clarke off from passing her yet again.

“Nice try, Griffin,” She mumbled as she blocked Clarke from sneaking past her on the other side.

She smirked. Victory was in her grasp and Lexa could already imagining hoisting the trophy and collecting her winnings.

“Echo is approaching on your right,” Anya spoke in her ear, “Be careful, she’s getting a little too close for comfort.”

“To who?” Lexa barked and looked in the side mirrors, but couldn’t see Echo which meant she was in her blindspot, “Fuck!”

“Take a deep breath,” Anya said softly in her ear, “She’s backed off.”

Lexa let out a sigh of relief, “Good to know.”

“One more lap, you’re ahead by a second, Lex,” She knew Anya was smiling, but suddenly she heard a yell and a curse.

“Wha…” Lexa paused when she heard the telltale sign of metal against metal. She gasped when she looked back to see Echo slam her front end into Clarke’s rear bumper, not once, but twice. “Oh my god!” She could see Clarke struggling to maintain control, but Echo came up beside and hit her back bumper which had Clarke spinning out of control.

“Stay calm,” Anya spoke again, but Lexa barely registered anything she was saying as she watched Clarke’s car flip multiple times before settling in the grassy area in the middle of the track.

“No...no...no…” Lexa was vaguely aware of crossing the finish line, but the race no longer mattered. She had to get to Clarke.

That was the only thing on her mind. She was supposed to do a victory lap, but instead Lexa slammed on her brakes and whipped it around towards Clarke. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw Clarke’s car. Twisted metal, the top caved in and the engine was smoking. Lexa knew it wouldn’t be long until it caught fire.

She noticed the fire crew and ambulance on its way, but Lexa was afraid they wouldn’t make it in time. Tearing down the net on her window, Lexa unbuckled quickly, climbed out and sprinted over to Clarke’s race car. She threw her helmet down and covered the lower half of her face with her hand as she found the driver side window. She yanked the net down and saw Clarke slumped over unconscious.

“No, no, no,” Lexa struggled to breath, “You’re going to be okay, you have to be,” She reached in and pressed her fingers to Clarke’s neck and almost cried in relief when she felt a steady pulse. The smell of gasoline hit her and she saw the engine catch fire, “Shit!”

Lexa reached in and struggled to unclasp Clarke’s belts, but finally it came loose. She gently took Clarke by the shoulders and pulled her through the window, dragging her far enough away just in case the car blew.

Luckily the ambulance and fire crew had arrived and Lexa was pushed out of the way as the paramedics got to work. She heard the stream of water as the firefighters doused Clarke’s car. She looked up to see people running towards her, but all she saw was Echo standing back with a smug ass smirk on her face. Echo waved and started walking away. Lexa wanted to chase after her, but she needed to make sure Clarke would be okay first.

She would deal with Echo later.

Anya and Raven came up next to her, but Lexa only had eyes for Clarke. She heard Raven sniffle and try to move towards Clarke from the corner of her eye, but Anya held up her back. Lexa could hear Anya whispering in Raven’s ear as she watched Clarke be loaded up on the stretcher.

“What hospital are you taking her to?” Lexa stepped forward and stopped them from going any farther.

“Polis General,” One of the paramedics answered.

“Okay,” Lexa felt tears sting her eyes when she looked down at Clarke. Her blonde hair was stained red from a gash in her head and Lexa could see a bruise forming on her cheek. She couldn’t see if she had other injuries or not due to her racing suit. Lexa sucked in a deep breath when she moved out of the way for them to load Clarke into the ambulance.

She felt helpless. In that moment, everything seemed to blur together at once.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Echo being handcuffed and put into a police car. She shook her head, not understanding why she would do it. Nia must have had something on her, it was the only explanation that she could think of. Lexa ran a hand over her face and looked around again.

Behind her, Lexa noticed the fire was put out and she saw Raven in Anya’s arms. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. Lexa rarely saw Anya show any kind of emotion, but there Anya was right in front of her consoling Raven and kissing her head.

“You two are together?” Lexa blurted out.

Anya looked up, guilt written across her face and Raven looked sheepish, “We’ll talk about that later,” Anya said in a tone that booked no argument, “You need to go get your trophy and winnings, Lex.”

“I will later,” Lexa watched the ambulance circle the track before exiting, “I’m going to the hospital.”

“But…” Lexa held up her hand to stop Anya’s protest.

“Don’t try to stop me,” Lexa started to walk off, but turned around, “Raven, would you like a ride?”

Raven looked up at her in surprise, “That would be great, thank you, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded, “Anya, you staying or going?”

She watched Anya look at Raven and saw the silent exchange pass between them. Lexa shook her head, not believing they had kept it under wraps so well. From the looks of it, they’d been together awhile. Lexa was pulled from her thoughts when Anya replied.

“I’m going, but you need to let Indra and let her know where you’re going,” Anya countered and Lexa sighed, knowing Anya was right.

“I will,” Lexa sprinted away, but could hear Anya and Raven right behind her. She could hear the crowd yelling and cheering around her, but for the first time, she didn’t enjoy the attention. It was taking her away from where she wanted to be.

Which was a first. Before meeting Clarke, racing was all she knew and all she cared about. Now, though, Lexa was learning there was more to life than that.

-=-

Clarke took a deep breath as she hobbled her way toward the pit. The stupid cane she needed slowed her down, but Clarke would take the cane over the wheelchair she’d been in up until a month ago. Her right leg ached and Clarke knew she’d been lucky enough to survive her crash. She touched the scar on her head right at the hairline and closed her eyes as the pain washed over her.

Waking up in the hospital flashed across her mind. The only bright spot was the accident happened in the last race of the season. She’d had a severe concussion, a couple broken ribs, a fractured wrist and her right leg was broken in multiple places, hence the stupid cane she still had to use. She’d been in a coma for three days and at first she hadn’t remember the accident, which was a blessing in disguise.

It wasn’t until a week later that Clarke remembered and to this day still had nightmares about it. Taking another deep, calming breath, Clarke breathed in and out as she leg throbbed in pain. Not as severe as before, but a dull ache that just never seemed to go away.

She shook her head to dispel the negative thoughts. Clarke squeezed her cane as she sat down and prepared to be the best pitmaster she could since she couldn’t race. According to the doctor, she might never race again.

Which was something, Clarke refused to believe.

“Hey, you okay?” Anya asked as she came up beside her, “I mean not that I care or anything.”

Clarke smirked, “Sure you don’t,” Ever since joining Lexa’s crew and taking over Anya’s job, she’d been nicer. At first, it surprised her, but Clarke quickly realized that Anya hadn’t wanted the job, it had just fallen to her. In the end, Anya was happy to give it up.

“Forget it,” Anya stalked off, but not without flipping her off.

She just laughed and shook her head. Clarke looked out over the track and the other racers getting ready for the biggest race of the year.

The Daytona 500.

Around and above her, the stands were filling up, the smell of fried food, oil and sweat wafted over her, Clarke was happy to be here. She may not be racing, but this was the first time she’d been on the track and hadn’t had a panic attack. Clarke called that progress.

She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Raven behind her. Clarke leaned her head back against her and enjoyed the small massage that her best friend was giving her.

“You’re tense.”

“Yeah,” Clarke didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to be out on the track, this race was like the superbowl or world series of Nascar and Clarke was stuck on the bench. Don’t get her wrong, she was grateful that Lexa asked her to be a part of her team, but nothing compared to getting behind the wheel and looking at the other opponents. Knowing that in two hundred laps, one would be crowned the winner.

“You miss it?” Raven asked softly.

Clarke nodded, not trusting her voice. She looked back and smiled at Raven. She’d been one of the few people that had stuck around during her recovery and Clarke would be forever grateful to her best friend.

Raven squeezed her shoulder, “The race should be starting soon. Have you seen Lexa?”

“No, I haven’t yet,” Clarke figured Lexa was giving an interview or something. She had learned Lexa had a ritual before every race, but it had changed over the last six months.

“I’m going to go look for her,” Raven went to leave, “You good?”

“Yes,” Clarke smiled knowing that everyone was going to keep asking and as much as it had started to annoy her, she knew they only did it because they cared.

“Okay, be right back,” Raven headed off and Clarke watched her go. An announcement sounded over the track that the race would start in fifteen minutes. Clarke looked around, but didn’t see Lexa, just the rest of the crew making sure Lexa’s car was ready. She took a moment to admire the sleek black and red car with the number thirteen on the side.

Clarke stood up and hobbled over the car, running a hand across the smooth metal that was hot to the touch under the relenting Florida sun even though it was February. It was the first race of the season and Clarke could almost take the excitement.

A hand wrapped around her and Clarke jumped before recognizing the touch, “You’re late.”

“The interview ran longer than normal,” Lexa smiled and stepped back. Clarke looked her over in her black fire retardant suit with red accents. Her helmet with the same colors was held loosely in her hand and her gloves were shoved in Lexa’s pocket, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She waved her off, “You didn’t,” Clarke smiled and took Lexa’s helmet from her hand, “You need to get to the starting line.

“I know,” Lexa kissed her cheek, “I’m happy you’re here, Clarke.”

“Me too,” Clarke pulled down the netting on the door for Lexa to climb in after donning her helmet and gloves. She looked back and saw Raven and Anya directing everyone else to get ready. It was a madhouse, but Clarke had never felt more at home.

Lexa climbed in and Clarke made sure she was buckled safely before giving Lexa a thumbs up, “Kill it out there, Lex,’ Lexa responded with a nod and a thumbs up as well.

“I will.”

Clarke stepped back and watched Lexa pull off with the other forty two racers. Lexa had lucked up and was locked in the front row after she had one of the best qualifying times yesterday.

She clenched her hand around the handle of her cane and hurried as fast as she could to the raised platform she needed to be on in order to see everything, Clarke needed to get up there and fast. It wasn’t terribly high, but Clarke knew it would be slow going for her.

“Let us help,” Raven took Clarke’s arm and put it over her shoulder before taking her cane away. Anya came in on the other side and did the same. Each of them grabbed a leg and hoisted her up.

“No, no, no,” Clarke protested and tried to wiggle down, but Raven and Anya were to strong, “This is ridiculous.”

“Relax,” Raven laughed, “We are only trying to help.”

“I know, but I feel like an invalid,” Clarke sighed and let them carry her up the stairs. It was much faster than it would have been by herself. They set her down in her chair and Raven produced a chair with a pillow for her to put her leg up, “Thank you.”

“See, it’s okay to accept help sometimes,” Anya smiled and took off back down the stairs.

“She’s right, you know,” Raven shook her head.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know,” Clarke grabbed her headset and put it on, “Go get your girlfriend and leave me alone. We got a race to win.”

“That we do,” Raven smirked, “There’s a cooler right here with drinks and food. Holler if you need anything and I’ll be there. Please don’t try to do too much.”

“I’ll do my best,” Clarke conceded, accepting her limitations. Raven smiled and took off after Anya.

Clarke shook her head and grinned. The stands were bursting will people, music was pumping and she could hear the rev of the engines on the track. She clicked on her headset and took a deep breath. The race was set to start in a couple minutes.

“How you doing, Lex?” Clarke asked.

“I’m doing good,” Lexa breathed over their connection, “I’m excited and nervous.”

“Well you got this. I expect in three hours, you’ll be crowned the winner!” Clarke exclaimed happily, “You’ve been training for this race for months. You’re ready.”

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was drowned out by the announcer counting down. Clarke looked over to the stop light. She sucked in a deep breath as it changed from red to yellow to green before the flag was raised and the cars took off, the tires squealing against the pavement.

Clarke closed her eyes for a second imagining herself behind the wheel and she released the breath she was still holding. She opened her eyes and saw Lexa had fallen back a couple cars, but was still towards the front. Five laps down and many more to go.

“Keep your turns tighter, Lex,” Clarke advised softly, knowing exactly how Lexa felt which made her perfect this job over Anya who had never raced before.

“I know, I know,” Lexa bit out. Around the next bend, Lexa shaved a second off her time and passed Ontari. Clarke could only imagine the curses that were being hurtled at Lexa.

“Good job, Lex,” Clarke was happy to see Lexa taking her advice. She knew how hard it was to take direction from someone else. She spotted Nia a few cars behind Lexa and hoped she didn’t pull anything like Echo did.

Clarke shivered at the memory, but was happy to know Echo was kicked off the circuit for the stunt she pulled. Too bad, Echo had kept her mouth shut because otherwise Clarke knew Nia wouldn’t be out there right now.

She sighed and grabbed a bottle of water. Lexa kept pace for the next hundred laps and Clarke encouraged her and advised her as best as she could.

Finally, Lexa had an opening and Clarke watched as Lexa shifted gear and pulled neck and neck with the lead car.

“He’s trying to intimidate you,” Clarke watched as Quint got really close to Lexa which made her swerve just enough for Nia to squeeze past.

“Fuck!” Lexa cursed and Clarke heard her slap the wheel.

“Deep breaths, Lex,” Clarke did her best to reassure her, but knew what Quint did was legal, “You still got time.”

“I know, thanks.”

Ten more laps to go and Clarke stood up, biting her nails as Lexa was in third after the stunt, Quint pulled and Nia in second.

Clarke watched Nia and Quint work as a team to block Lexa from passing. No matter which way she went, one of them was there. She watched for a second and saw when they split, it was enough for Lexa’s car to squeeze through. It would be close, but Clarke knew Lexa could make it.

“I have a plan,” Clarke continued to watch until she had it down to a second, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do trust you, Clarke,” She could hear the smile in Lexa’s voice, “What’s your plan?”

“Do you see the way Quint splits from Nia every five seconds?” Clarke asked as they did it again, “And see the way Nia doesn’t follow right away?”

“Yeah, I do,” Lexa laughed.

“Okay, what I want you to do is go between them.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me,” Clarke could picture Lexa’s raised eyebrow and Clarke couldn’t help but smile.

“But…” Lexa started to say, but Clarke cut her off.

“Do you want to win?” Clarke asked already knowing the answer.

“Of course,” Lexa said without hesitation.

Clarke took a drink of water, “I was hoping you’d say that,” She teased, “Okay, there’s two laps to go. When do you want to go for it?”

“I’m thinking the last lap, as we’re going around the bend to the finish line,” Lexa chuckled, “They won’t know what hit them.”

“I love it,” Clarke leaned on the rail to take weight off her leg, her cane was still leaning against her chair. She heard the announcer saying it was the final lap and she watched the crowd swarm to their feet, but Clarke’s gaze was locked on number thirteen as she rounded the bend.

“Now,” Lexa whispered and Clarke watched as Lexa shifted gears and shot through the opening so quickly, that nobody saw it coming, not even Nia and Quint. Clarke hollered and screamed as Lexa crossed the finish line in first place.

The crowd was going nuts and the announcer was speechless. Clarke couldn’t be more proud of Lexa and what she’d just accomplished. For a woman in a male dominated sport, nobody believed she could do it, but Lexa proved them wrong again and again.

Clarke grabbed her cane, threw her headset down and headed for the stairs.

It took longer than she cared to admit to get down and she was sweating, but she hurried towards the victory platform where she knew Lexa would be. She pushed between fans and photographers trying to find Lexa, but she didn’t see her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Raven whispering in her ear, “She’s over there,” Raven pointed to the side and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat when she spotted her. Her hair was matted to her head and her black paint was dripping down her face, but Clarke had never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

Lexa locked eyes with her and smiled brightly. Clarke returned the smile and watched Lexa get pushed up on the platform where she was awarded the trophy. Cameras were flashing, confetti was flying, people were cheering and Clarke stood in awe of Lexa and what she accomplished.

Suddenly, Lexa was in front of her and pulling her with her as champagne started spraying and Lexa ignored it all and leaned down to kiss her passionately in front of everyone, “I couldn't have done this without you.”

Clarke’s heart felt full to bursting, “Congratulations, Lex!”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Lexa kissed her again and Clarke knew despite their rocky history, she didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Lexa was home.

“Yes!”

-=-


End file.
